Les Illusions de Minuit
by VeGa67
Summary: Il y avait comme une odeur de fauve, dans l’air. Quelque chose d’épicé, d’écrasant, étouffant et de surcroît terriblement… Et Drago Malefoy en était dingue, et cherchait, sans relâche. Mais qu’estce que… ?


**Les Illusions de Minuit **

**°°° **

**Auteur : **Devinez…

**Résumé :** Il y avait comme une odeur de fauve, dans l'air. Quelque chose d'épicé, d'écrasant, étouffant et de surcroît terriblement… Et Drago Malefoy en était dingue, et cherchait, sans relâche. Mais qu'estce que… ?

**Genre : **Romance/Bunny/ OOC/UA/

**Disclamer : **Ce merveilleux univers qu'est celui d'Harry Potetr ne…m'appartient pas. Tout est à J.K. Rowling que, j'en suis sûre, beaucoup remercie.

**Musique : **Ai no Kusabi – Illusion

Ai no Kusabi – Ai no Kusabi

**Note : **Un écrit par siècle… Mieux que rien, enfin, je crois…

**Note 2 : **La fic est considérée comme un **UA **étant donné qu'ils sont en 5ème, que rien de ce qui s'est passé dans le 5ème tome (ce qui est sûr c'est que Ombrage n'est pas là) ne s'est produit dans cette fic hormis ce qui sera dit et…voilà.

**Note 3 : **Oui, le titre est ridicule… Mes excuses.

**Bonne lecture tout le monde ! **

°°°

**Prologue: Histoire de fleurs **

Il y avait comme une odeur de…fauve, dans l'air. Quelque chose d'épicée, d'écrasante, étouffante et de surcroît terriblement… Malgré toute la volonté du monde, il n'aurait pas pu mieux décrire ce qu'il sentait, ressentait. C'était chaud, _hot_, comme le disaient beaucoup de gens. Et dire qu'il suffisait de changer de langue pour donner tant d'intensité à une chose, un mot. C'était ridicule, non ? Drago Malefoy avait toujours trouvé le monde ridicule, de toute façon. Mais sur le moment, il pensa que _ce _mot était extrêmement bien choisi pour qualifier ce qui se passait dans son corps, dans sa tête. Un des deux. Peut-être même les deux. Bref.

Serpentard et qui plus est Préfet, il n'avait bien entendu rien eu de mieux à faire à minuit pile que de sortir faire la dernière ronde, tâche ô combien ingrate et totalement agaçante – et inutile ? – que lui incombait son statut. Mais, mais, mais… Au final, il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre. Surprendre quelques premières années dans les couleurs, pouvoir leur infliger les sanctions désirées, les petits et grands secrets qu'il pouvait découvrir… Oui, même si Drago Malefoy ronchonnait parfois, souvent, il était au final plutôt content de ses petites rondes. Seulement, les choses ne se déroulaient pas comme d'habitude…

Il avait cherché, au premier étage, au second, au troisième, ainsi de suite, arrivant jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Et rien. Rien à son passage. Il n'y avait que cette impression de chaleur qui avait persisté tout au long du chemin, le rendant grognon et frustré. Car cette odeur sentait bon, rudement bon, était séduisante, le poussait à courir dans tous les sens, à repasser tous les étages au peigne fin. Il n'était retourné à la demeure des Serpentards qu'à 2h du matin et même couché, il ne cessait de se remémorer l'envoûtant parfum.

Le réveil avait été rude. Même détestable. Toujours vêtu des mêmes vêtements qu'hier, transpirant pour une raison inconnue et toujours aussi frustré de son échec, Drago Malefoy avait été pour le moins…assez peu engageant.

« Goyle, redis-moi pour quelle raison est-ce que tu _m_'as réveillé alors que les Serpentards, c'est-à-dire nous, avons les cours l'après-midi _uniquement_ ? »

Son visage grimaçant n'était pas favorable aux pitreries, ses cheveux quelque peu en bataille dénonçaient une nuit méchamment mouvementée et ses habits froissés ne faisaient qu'appuyer plus encore ce fait. Mais surtout, ce fut son regard orageux qui conseillaient – que dis-je ! – obligeait à peser ses mots plusieurs fois avant d'avoir le cran de les prononcer. Car au final, peu importe qu'il s'agisse de choses intelligentes, sensées ou non, le Serpentard blond n'était définitivement pas de bonne humeur.

« J'en connais un qui a dû avoir chaud cette nuit…hum, Malefoy ?

- Je n'ai que faire de tes idiotes suppositions, Zabini ! fit le blond en fonçant vers la salle de bain.

- Je crois que j'ai touché un bon point… », susurra le noir avant de partir en ricanant.

Les regards bovins que s'échangeaient Vincent et Grégory affligèrent leurs camarades de chambre si bien qu'ils préférèrent partir le plus rapidement possible des lieux à la place de subir les interrogations idiotes.

Voilà bien dix minutes que Mr Malefoy tentait de se noyer sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Dix minutes à ruminer ses pensées chaotiques tandis que sa peau d'ordinaire si pâle cuisait sous la température de l'eau, rougissant jusqu'à atteindre un fluorescent fort peu esthétique. Inutile de dire que les jurons qui retentissaient jusque dans la chambre n'était pas dûs à une jouissance inconnue…

Son apparition dans la Grande Salle se fit…étonnamment remarquée. Il fallait dire qu'il était rare de voir Drago Malefoy dans un état si…normal ? banal ? La robe lui tombait mollement sur ses épaules bien moins fières que d'habitude, plus basses, simples. Sa chemise froissée était mise hors du pantalon, boutonnée sur quelques boutons seulement et son pantalon semblait à tout prix vouloir lécher le sol. Ses cheveux sans gel encadraient son visage avec douceur, lui donnant l'air déjà bien moins coincé.

Le plus marquant fut cependant les cernes. Ces ombres noirâtres sous ces yeux gris étaient…fortement inhabituelles, anormales. On n'osait même pas murmurer à son passage tant cette…humanité émanant de lui était surprenante. Après tout, n'était-il pas (auto-) proclamé comme étant parfait, le summum des Sangs Purs et de surcroît sublime ? Pas une tache ne souillait ses vêtements, pas une mèche n'était de travers. Les épies allaient tous dans la même direction, son port était…royal, princier; son charme incontestable faisait même plier les éléments de la nature à ses moindres caprices et son sourire apaisait le fougueux des dragons… Bon, certes, c'était exagéré, mais pas loin de la vérité !

Lorsqu'il s'affala sur le banc, la salle retint son souffle. Ce fut le petit sourire moqueur du noiraud qui lui fit prendre conscience de…l'agitation inexistante et de l'attention portée sur sa personne.

« Vous n'avez jamais vu un Sorcier de Sang Pur ? », lança-t-il avec un sourire méprisable.

Cela suffit amplement aux élèves pour qu'ils retournent festoyer entre eux, préférant ignorer les déboires nouveaux et inconnus de Drago Malefoy. Durant le repas, celui-ci…touilla sa purée de pomme de terre, trempa son pain dans son jus, coupa sa confiture et tenta comme il put d'écraser une patte invisible à l'aide de sa cuillère sur son pain mouillé. Dans un élan de bonté, Blaise lui tendit une tartine convenablement tartinée**1**.

« Alors, Malefoy, toujours en train de rêver de ta bombe sexuelle ?

- Une…

- Bombe…

- Sexuelle ? firent Vincent et Grégory en gloussant finalement avant de se tourner vers Drago. C'est quoi ?

- Goyle, Crabbe, allez voir dehors s'il neige… », soupira le blond en se massant les tempes.

Dès que les deux gorilles furent dehors, Drago se releva, suivi de Blaise, et sortit de la Grande Salle sous le regard curieux des élèves silencieux. Voilà bien un an que cette habitude était née d'une façon totalement insoupçonnée et inconnue: lorsque des ennuies survenaient, lorsqu'ils souhaitaient parler à quelqu'un, tous deux se retrouvaient à faire le tour du Parc, ma foi fort grand, appréciant leurs goûts proches et leur pureté sanguine qui devait certainement créer de forts liens…

Les premières minutes à marcher sous les rayons chaleureux de mai furent silencieux, calme et éclaircirent l'esprit brouillon de l'héritier Malefoy. Arrivant juste en face du lac, il daigna enfin relever les yeux et grimaça.

« Mal dormi…

-J'crois que je l'avais déjà compris…

- La ferme Zabini.

- Raconte plutôt à tonton Blaise ce qui tracasse cette cervelle de blondasse ! continua le noiraud en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ma blondeur se porte merveilleusement bien, Zabini, et ma cervelle démontre chaque jour de sa-

- Ok, ok !

- Hum… Juste attrapé quelques…Sang-de-Bourbe qui se croyaient malins au point de pouvoir échapper à MA surveillance ! ricana-t-il. Et puis…nom de Merlin, cette odeur, si… »

Il fronça les sourcils, comme cherchant à se rappeler les maigres termes qu'il avait trouvés la nuit dernière. Et il souffla, d'une voix lointaine, le regard voguant sur un lointain endroit : « Epicé, envoûtant… C'était…comme si quelque chose m'appelait. Et j'avais beau chercher, bordel ! J'ai cherché, vraiment ! Et je n'ai rien trouvé, rien ! Personne, pas un objet ou un indice, rien qui ne puisse m'aider ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ! s'emporta le Serpentard ».

Il releva la tête, regardant furieusement son camarade, comme si par ce geste, tout allait se résoudre. Puis il soupira, agacé autant par cet évènement que par son propre caractère. Ce n'était pas _normal_, c'était indigne d'un Malefoy que de s'emporter ainsi. Mais sur le moment, il aurait pu cracher sur son nom tant cette frustration le consumait.

« J'ai regardé partout, dans les moindres armures, derrière les moindres voiles. Mais il n'y avait jamais rien. Et j'avais…j'avais beau courir, ce parfum me suivait partout. Zabini, dis-moi, est-ce que je deviens fou ? »

Le sérieux qui s'était peint sur son visage le choqua et le rendit muet durant quelques instants. Drago préféra alors détourner le visage, observant à travers le paysage, soudainement nerveux. Le soupire qu'il entendit lui annonça le début des paroles dites de la voix grave et calme de Blaise.

« Malefoy, je ne vais pas dire que tu es sain d'esprit. Ce n'est pas le cas ! dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, sous le regard noir du blond. Mais tu n'es pas fou non plus… Ou du moins, pas trop.

- Ne tourne pas autour du nid de dragons ainsi ! pressa-t-il avec hargne.

- Je l'ai senti, ce parfum, une fois…une nuit.

- Quand ?

- Ce devait être avant les vacances de Noël. Dans ces environs. C'était…puissant. Mais sans plus.

- Comment ça « sans plus » ? Tu n'as pas cherché ? Comment as-tu pu ? C'était, si…tellement… !

- Malefox, fit Blaise en le regardant dans les yeux, je n'ai pas trouvé ce parfum plus spécial que ça. Et faut dire que je l'ai senti que durant quelques secondes, même pas une minute ! Il était bon, _mais c'était tout_. »

Cette assurance dans la voix du noir l'avait…choqué ? bouleversé ? Non. Plutôt refroidi. Certes, chacun ses goûts et ses couleurs, comme le disait si bien le dicton, mais il ne put croire un seul instant que Blaise n'ait pas ressenti ce que lui avait ressenti. Et leur discussion finit ainsi, laissant un amer goût de déception au fond de sa gorge.

Il avait erré durant des heures, manquant le repas de midi sans s'en rendre compte. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses oreilles bourdonnèrent sous le son des flèches indiquant 13h qu'il se précipita dans le château, grognant quelques doux mots à l'intention du parc « inutilement grand ».

« Mr Malefoy ? Dépêchez-vous de vous asseoir, je vous prie, et ouvrez votre manuel à la page 452. Vos camarades ont déjà commencé la potion, mais je suis…certain que vous serez capable de les rattraper », dit le professeur Rogue de sa voix traînante.

Il sourit, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. En retard mais bien plus présentable, il commença comme si de rien n'était à lire les démarches avant d'aller chercher ses ingrédients sur le bureau. Et il _le _sentit, _ce _parfum. Il était là ! Il fit volte-face, tenant fermement contre sa poitrine les divers ingrédients nécessaires à la Solution de Force.

Son pas était lent, il dépassait chaque rang uniquement après s'être assuré que le parfum ne provenait pas de l'un des élèves de la ligne. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir sur son bureau une fiole de sang de salamandre, mais qui plus est…que le parfum provenait justement de là ! Il resta quelques instants, debout, ainsi, à fixer sa place, avant d'être interpellé par le professeur.

« Tss… Regarde, Harry ! La fouine arrive en retard et Rogue ne lui dit rien ! Même pas de points enlevés, même pas un mot sur ça ! Heu…Harry ?

- Oui, excuse-moi…, chuchota-t-il en tournant la tête vers son ami, puis il acquiesça.

- C'est injuste, dès que ce sont ces sales serpents qui commettent une erreur, Rogue ne leur dit jamais rien !

- Taisez-vous un peu, vous deux ! Nous avons une potion à finir avant la fin des cours ! siffla Hermione, mécontente de ce nouveau chahut.

- Hermy ! Enfin, c'est pas juste ! Tu le sais bien, non ? Dès que c'est une autre Maison qui fait une erreur, cette chauve-souris grasse ne dit jamais rien et-

- Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Ne parle pas ainsi d'un professeur !

- Hermione, calma Harry, Ron ne dit pas faux, avoue-le ! Rogue est trop indulgent avec Malefoy… »

Son sourire, si petit, et ses yeux aux cernes immenses firent taire ses deux camarades. Mais le ricanement moqueur d'un certain Serpentard eut tôt fait de les tirer de leur rêverie.

« Naturellement, la belette ! Crois-tu seulement que vous, Gryffondor, puissiez être d'une utilité quelconque à l'avenir ? Il n'y a pas de place pour les Sang-mêlé, ni pour les Traîtres à leur Sang, _Ronald Bilius, _et encore moins pour les incapables! sourit Drago tandis que quelques gouttes de sang de salamandre tombaient dans leurs chaudrons. Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Rony, Rony… Tu as encore tout fait rater !

- Espèce de sale petite fouine peroxydée, je vais te- !

- Mr Weasley, que comptiez-vous donc faire à Mr Malefoy ? » susurra une voix glaciale.

Le sourire triomphant qui éclairait le visage de Drago mit les nerfs des Gryffondor à rude épreuve tandis que sonnait la sentence réservée au duo, même si Harry n'avait rien dit. Le regard qu'il accorda pourtant au blond fit taire celui-ci. Un peu fatigué, mais terriblement noir.

« Et bien, Saint Potter, la besogne n'est pas à la hauteur de ta réputation ? Aurais-tu espéré laver mon corps au lieu de chaudrons ?

- Je crois que je préférerai encore embrasser un scroutt à pétard… Quoique je ne vois pas trop la différence entre lui et toi, si ce n'est qu'il semble plus amical !

- Mr Potter ! Trouvez-vous la punition trop…légère pour votre renommé ? Auriez-vous souhaité que… »

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans leurs esprits. Tous deux ne cessaient de se fixer, durement, méchamment, défiant l'autre de dire un mot de plus. Mais leur contact se brisa rapidement lorsque le maître de potions, agacé par l'indifférence du brun, lui tourna violemment la tête en sa direction. Un rictus mauvais déformait ses lèvres, donnant un semblant d'humanité à son visage froid et blafard.

« Mr Potter, êtes-vous si prétentieux et votre temps si précieux qu'il vous est impossible d'écouter une banale personne tel que moi ? Répondez, Mr Potter !

- Non…professeur.

- Vous avez l'air d'avoir de la peine à comprendre que durant mon cours, vous n'êtes pas une star et n'avez donc pas à vous pavaner en toisant le monde de…trop haut. Aussi, dois-je vous donner une corvée à la _hauteur _de votre personne ! »

Drago détaillait la scène étrangement…différente. Quelque chose dans ce décor si bien posé sortait de l'ordinaire, sans qu'il ne trouve quoi. Les lunettes de Potter étaient les même qu'hier, qu'avant-hier; son regard si bête et vert n'avait pas changé, quoiqu'un peu fatigué, mais rien d'anormal sinon; ses cheveux ébouriffés et indomptables n'avaient si raccourcis, ni changés de couleur. En somme, tout était normal, atrocement normal, chez le garçon des Gryffondors.

Ensuite, la Sang-de-Bourbe. Les cheveux toujours aussi mal entretenues; son expression était comme à son habitude fière et semblant indifférente…ou faussement indifférente. Ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi bien repassés. Rien de nouveau. Drago ne daigna même pas regarder la belette et préféra reporter son attention sur son chaudron. Et il remarqua qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure la…bouteille qui était apparue sur sa table. Il la tenait. Et c'était elle qui sentait si… Lentement, religieusement, le jeune Malefoy leva le flacon jusqu'à son visage et, se cachant des regards indésirables comme il put, il inspira profondément le parfum.

« Malefoy ? »

Il se tourna brutalement, plaquant violemment sa main sur le bureau. Il chassa les regards surpris ou curieux par un de son crû avant de porter son attention sur Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier l'observait d'une façon si déroutante que le blond Serpentard en perdit de sa verve.

« Zabini, que…puis-je pour toi ?

-…Non, rien… Rien du tout, murmura celui-ci en fixant la main de son camarade avec insistance.

- Quoi ? Elle a des furoncles ? s'agaça le Serpentard en observant sa main.

- Tu…ne veux pas savoir, Malefoy.

-Qu- ? Eh ! Zabini ! »

Mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas vers lui, malgré toutes les fois qu'il l'appela. Il fut si absorbé par les agaçantes et mystérieuses paroles de son...sa connaissance, qu'il rendit à la dernière minute sa potion, et encore, il eut droit à un petit explicatif de la part du maître des potions ! Lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle, les élèves étaient déjà en route pour le cours de divination. Une espèce de grognement franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'il prenait le « risque » de perdre un peu de sa classe en se mettant à courir pour rejoindre la salle.

« Me voilà réduit à l'état de retardataire ! Et dire qu'un Malefoy ne l'est jamais ! Mais…j'ai une bonne raison, oui. Une…bonne raison… »

La salle puait l'encens supposé « les aider à libérer leur esprit pour mieux lire les feuilles de thé »… Personnellement, Drago suffoquait plus qu'autre chose, à plus forte raison lorsqu'il dut s'asseoir auprès de la Miss Je-sais-tout-sur-tout. Et il _sentit. _Son esprit s'alarma immédiatement: Granger portait ce parfum qui l'avait tant envoûter ? Impossible ! Dès que Trelawney partit dans son délire fantasmagorique, Drago tourna brutalement la jeune fille vers lui, le visage déformé par une grimace furieuse.

« Granger !

- Malefoy !

- Ne joue pas avec moi, grogna-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, je ne suis pas d'humeur… Ce parfum, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mon parfum ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Granger… Serais-tu devenue sourde à force de toujours écouter ce que les gens racontent ? grogna-t-il.

- Parvati avait ramené beaucoup de flacons d'un parfum en vogue en Inde et m'en avait offert un, dit la Gryffondor, faisant abstraction de la phrase précédente. Elle en a donné à un peu tout le monde… Malefoy ? »

Un parfum, ramené d'un pays étranger, offert à presque tout le monde. Il glissa ses yeux vides sur la jeune fille, l'observant quelques instants avant de la tirer plus encore vers lui, la faisant glapir de surprise. Puis il plongea le nez dans son cou…

TBC…

°°°

Bon, voici le 1er chapitre, fait en l'espace de quelques heures, aux heures où la « population normale » dort. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographes ou de grammaire… Qu'en avez-vous pensé, sinon ?

En espérant que cela ait suscité un intérêt, bonne…journée.

Vega67


End file.
